Gourmet Fest in Magical Highschool
by Kakarotomo
Summary: Pada cerita kali ini, para Bishoukoya dan penyihir muda harus bekerja ketika dimensi Dunia Gourmet bercampur dengan Sekolah Sihir. Mampukah Toriko dan Tatsuya mampu menemukan solusi untuk masalah tersebut.


******Chara : Toriko, Komatsu, Shiba Tatsuya, Shiba Miyuki  
Genre : Action, Fantasy, Sci-Fi.  
Rate : T+  
Disclaimer : Toriko by Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei by Satou Tsutomu**

******.:Prolog:.**

Mentari mulai menampakkan diri di ufuk timur. Pada saat ini, terdengar suara seorang anak laki - laki di tepi pantai dekat area biotope Dapur Acacia.

"Kawan - kawan, hidangan telah siap. Kita sarapan dulu."

Suara Komatsu menggema di dapur Camping Monster, Octosuika. Hari ini, Komatsu sedang menyiapkan sarapan kulit tahu dan susu kedelai Tonyudou, daging panggang lintah darat dan pasta Billion Bird. Aromanya menggoda hidung Toriko yang sejak tadi sedang tidur - tiduran di atas kepala Octopsuika . Bau harum masakan Komatsu memaksanya melangkah meninggalkan kursi malasnya ke arah ruang dapur. Begitu sampai di ruangan tersebut, dia langsung merasa takjub melihat makanan yang disajikan. Tak ketinggalan pula, Sunny, Coco, dan Zebra juga muncul di situ.

"Uooh... Kulit tahu dan susu keledai."

"Pasta burung Billion..oh, ada daging panggang burung Armlan Phoelynz dan sosis ikan torpedo."

"Aku ambil yang di wajan dulu."

Zebra langsung mengambil wajan yang berisi daging lintah darat dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Melihat kelakuan bengal Zebra, Komatsu dan Toriko hanya bisa berteriak - teriak melihat ulahnya.

"Zebra-san, kau harus menaruhnya di piring dahulu !"

"Bodoh, jangan mendahului yang lain kalau makan !"

Sunny hanya bisa mendesah dan menengahi keributan yang terjadi. Coco cuma tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

"Sudah - sudah, kita bawa makanannya keluar. Terry, Quin, dan Kiss juga harus ikut sarapan. Octo-chan juga harus mengisi bahan bakarnya kan ?."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan membawa semua masakannya ke area pantai. Setelah semua masakan telah diletakkan di meja portable, semua orang beserta peliharaannya masing - masing duduk di atas pasir pantai yang putih. Toriko mulai menempelkan kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan doa khasnya, diikuti yang lain kecuali Zebra.

"Kuucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh bahan makanan yang ada di dunia ini."

"ITADAKIMASU !"

Semua orang langsung menyantap semua masakan yang ada. Daging lintah darat, pasta burung Billion, dan daging burung Armlan Phoelynz yang renyah dengan cepat mengisi perut mereka. Tak lupa, peliharaan mereka juga diberi makan. Saat para Bishoukoya asyik dengan santapanya masing - masing, Terry menggonggong ke arah hutan karena merasakan bahaya mengancam.

"Guk Guk Guk Guk Guk Guk Guk Guk Guk Guk Guk Guk !"

"Ada apa Terry ? Kau ingin nambah lagi ?"

"Komatsu, tampaknya bukan hanya Terry saja yang bertingkah aneh."

Seperti yang dikatakan Sunny, Kiss terbang berputar di atas mereka mengawasi segala arah. Sedangkan ular Quin lebih memilih berdiam diri dengan melingkarkan tubuhnya. Si gurita raksasa,Octo-chan tampak merinding ketakutan.

sfx : DUM DUM DUUMM DUM DUM !

Tiba - tiba area tempat mereka sarapan berguncang dengan keras. Toriko terkejut karena baru mengalami gempa di daerah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terkena bencana. Tidak hanya Toriko, Komatsu dan Coco juga kaget saat gempa terjadi.

"Ada apa ini ?!"

"Kupikir biotope ini tidak berada di dekat pertemuan dua lempeng bumi. Mustahil, jika gempa terjadi di sini."

Seperti biasa, analisis Coco cukup masuk akal. Kini mereka memasang posisi siaga untuk bersiap kabur. Sementara Zebra hanya diam saja seolah tak peduli dan lebih memilih menikmati gempa tersebut.

"Tampaknya kita tak bisa kabur dari sini." ucapnya pelan.

Coco tampak baru menyadari sesuatu saat melihat ke arah laut.

"Toriko! Jika ini memang gempa. Kenapa laut tidak surut ?"

"Mana kutahu ! Seharusnya jika gempa memang terjadi di area ini, pantai ini pasti akan terkena tsunami kan ?. Lagipula, kenapa Terry menggongong ke arah hutan ?"

"Gawat, itu berarti kita harus ke dalam dan menyelamatkan Ayame-san dan Girim-san. Terry ! Kita selamatkan mereka dulu !"

Komatsu yg dilanda kecemasan luar biasa langsung melompat ke punggung Terry. Tanpa dikomandoi, Terry langsung berlari ke arah gerbang kubah biotope.

"Hey, mau ke mana kau ?!"

"Jangan ke sana, Matsu !"

Terlambat bagi Toriko dan Sunny, peringatan mereka tidak didengarkan Komatsu yang sudah memasuki gerbang kubah Orichalcum. Mereka pun mengejarnya dengan menunggang Quin diikuti Coco dan Zebra yang sudah menunggangi Kiss.

sfx : KAAAAAAAAA !

Saat mereka berlari ke arah hutan, sebuah cahaya terang memancar dan menutupi pandangan. Tampaknya waktu tak mengijinkan mereka untuk menyelamatkan kedua penjaga biotope. Tidak hanya pantai, seluruh area biotope Dapur Acacia tertutupi cahaya terang.

Akhirnya mereka semua beserta biotopenya menghilang dari lautan tertelan cahaya.

**...**


End file.
